Dojaku
| affiliation = Marines; Foxy Pirates (undercover, former) | occupation = Marine Officer; Shipwright; Pirate (undercover, former) | epithet = "Gimmick" | jva = Takuma Otoo | Funi eva = Cris George }} "Gimmick" Dojaku is an anime-only character that appeared in the Adventure of Nebulandia special as a Marine who goes undercover as a member of the Foxy Pirates. Appearance Dojaku is a large, tan-skinned man with small eyes, a downward-pointed nose, predominant cheek bones, pointed ears, and a large mouth. He has a large abdomen, short legs, and long, muscular arms. He also has a long, brown beard and long brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. He wears a Marine coat over his shoulders, black pants, tan gloves, and brown shoes. He also wears a burgundy shirt that has a two-tone blue diamond pattern along the edge. He wears a brown belt around his waist and has a tattoo on his left shoulder. Personality Dojaku is a diligent follower of Komei and his quite deceitful, going undercover in the Foxy Pirates and betraying them for his supervisor's maneuver. Dojaku also takes pride in his creations and calls them his "gimmicks." He was shocked and disappointed when the Kinoconda destroyed one of his creations before he could fully unveil it. Although he was an enemy of the Straw Hat Pirates, he genuinely admired Franky's work. He has a distinct laugh of "Konakarakara". Abilities and Powers Dojaku is a skilled shipwright, having modified the Sexy Foxy and created another large contraption on Nebulandia. He is also quite strong, knocking Luffy back with ease. Weapons Dojaku wields large saws that he uses as swords, much like Rob Lucci when he worked for the Galley-La Company. History Adventure of Nebulandia At some point after the Long Ring Long Land Arc, Dojaku joined the Foxy Pirates alongside his supervisor Komei. He made modifications to the crew's ship, the Sexy Foxy, turning it into a warship. When the Straw Hat Pirates arrive at Mushroom Island, Foxy introduces them to Dojaku and Komei, his new crew members. Dojaku shows them the modifications he made to the Sexy Foxy, leaving Usopp, Luffy, Chopper, and Franky awestruck. Foxy boasts that Dojaku and Komei used to be Marines, making the Straw Hats suspicious. Luffy and Foxy agree to a rematch Davy Back Fight, and Foxy selects Dojaku to compete in the Eating Contest with Porche and Hamburg. The contest starts, but Dojaku stands back, saying he will start after his comrades are finished. Soon, Porche and Hamburg, as well as the Straw Hats' competitors, collapse. Dojaku jumps offstage, and, when the competitors get up, they are severely drowsy and completely incapable of doing anything. Dojaku, under Komei's orders, pulls a rope that causes thick bars to surround the stage. Komei reveals his plan to capture the Straw Hat Pirates and denounces Foxy as his leader, claiming to have joined only to take advantage of him. A chain shoots from the Sexy Foxy and attaches itself to the cage, dragging it and Dojaku towards the ship. Franky stops the cage and asks Komei what mushrooms he used for the contest. Komei tells him about the Drowsy Mushroom and the antidote, the Rebound Mushroom. Dojaku pulls one from his pocket and holds it up, and Nico Robin uses her abilities to launch the Rebound Mushroom from his hand into Luffy's mouth. Luffy returns to normal, and Komei tells a shocked Dojaku to remain calm as he pulls the cage in. Luffy bends the cage's bars and, before he can tell the drowsy Zoro and Sanji to come with him, Dojaku attacks him and knocks him to the beach. Dojaku and the cage reach the ship and depart as Komei taunts Foxy and Luffy for not being able to overcome his maneuvers. On the Sexy Foxy, Dojaku listens as Komei gloats about capturing Zoro and Sanji and hands the vice admiral his coat. Komei tells him that they now must move into the second phase of their plan. Later, Dojaku and Komei visit the cells of their prisoners, mocking them for their helplessness. After they arrive at Nebulandia, they receive a report that the ambush fleet meant to stop the Straw Hat Pirates from reaching the island was destroyed. Dojaku then tells Komei that he heard that Chopper and Brook stayed behind on Mushroom Island to look for the Rebound Mushroom, all according to Komei's plans. Following his broadcast to the Straw Hat Pirates describing the island, Komei tells Dojaku of his wish for non-Devil Fruit users to capture Devil Fruit-using pirates and comments on the usefulness of the island to do just that. After Komei receives a call from Tsuru, Dojaku listens as Komei tells him that he doesn't want praise and prepares to hunt down the remaining Straw Hats. Komei and his undercover subordinate Kansho defeat Luffy and the rest of his comrades, and Dojaku arrives to congratulate Komei, claiming this capture to be the beginning of the end of the Great Age of Pirates. He and his fellow Marines cheer for Komei, who tells Dojaku to prepare the contraption to take the Straw Hat Pirates (minus Luffy) and Foxy to Marine Headquarters. Dojaku activates the underground machinery, causing a large building to rise up, and he watches with pride as his greatest gimmick unfolds. Suddenly, the ground begins to shake, and a geyser erupts, lifting Kinoconda out of the sea. The creature lands on Dojaku's contraption, destroying it before the Marine could fully unveil it and leaving the shipwright in shock. Dojaku is not seen again, but he likely returned to the Marines as a Marine tells Tsuru over the Den Den Mushi that all the Marines on Nebulandia were brought onto the warships. Major Battles *Dojaku vs. Monkey D. Luffy Trivia *The "kara" portion of Dojaku's laugh may be inspired by the word karakuri (カラクリ), which is the Japanese word for "mechanism" or "trick", both of which relate to Dojaku's creation of gimmicks (the gimmicks Dojaku makes are mechanisms, and a trick is another way to refer to a gimmick). References Site Navigation fr:Dojaku pl:Doujaku Category:Non-Canon Humans Category:Non-Canon Male Characters Category:Non-Canon Foxy Pirates Category:Non-Canon Marine Shipwrights Category:Non-Canon Antagonists Category:Non-Canon Characters Designed by Oda Category:Non-Canon Swordsmen Category:Undercover Operators